creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fence
Basic Information Iron Fences are functional construction-elements looking like they're made from thick wood poles connected by rusty iron joints that will keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is built up and closed all around properly. How to obtain Iron Fences can be be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Iron Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Iron Fences this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Iron Fences can be unlocked by: * crafting (or taking) Obsidian Fences, which are unlocked after crafting Stone Fences * creating Iron Bars in a Forge from Iron Ore. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests * creating Iron Rods from Iron Bars in a Processor - no crafting recipe is required for this The crafting recipe can then be found in the "furniture" section of the crafting menu. How to craft To craft 8 (pieces of) Iron Fences at a time you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Wood Rod made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this * 2 Wood Slabs made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor Crafting (or taking) an Iron Fence is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Iron Gates. How to use Iron Fences can be placed into the game world for building purposes. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Iron Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a simple short post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to an Iron Fence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Iron Fences, only the other way round. Iron Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like crossed bars. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. However, Iron Fences don't go well together with every other type of Fence. They fit well with Wood Fences and Candy Cane Fences for example, but not with Industrial Fences. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Iron Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Iron Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Fences